Dulce Venganza
by Elhyam
Summary: Para Inglaterra, Rusia y America la Venganza llega de maneras insospechadas.


Hola Como están?

Este es mi primera historia de Hetalia

Es un UKxRusiaxUS

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz. Solo uso los personajes para perverso entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Contiene Violencia No-con, Lemon, Implícitamente un MPREG, vocabulario fuerte

Es mi primera historia y no ha salido muy bien aun así espero que les guste.

* * *

**Dulce Venganza**

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación pero aun así el ojiverde podía ver aquella torcida sonrisa.

Se encontraba en su recamara, el lugar que creía que nadie lo molestaría, pero se había equivocado esa noche, la persona que en este momento lo tenia aprisionado contra su cuerpo, había podido llegar hasta donde él estaba reposando. Este se había asegurado que no pudiera pedir ayuda mientras llevaba a cabo ese enfermo plan según él de venganza.

Intento moverse tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía pero era en vano, sentía como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos por las embestidas del cuerpo que tenia sobre él y del cual no lograba zafarse. Por un momento trato de perderse de la realidad tratando de enfocar otro rostro en vez del de su agresor, pero Alfred; el tonto pueblerino que había terminado robando su corazón no parecía antes sus ojos; sino el enfermo de Iván y sus torcidas intenciones.

Trato de soportar el dolor maldiciéndolo y jurándole que lo mataría mientras aguantaba sus lágrimas pero estas lo traicionaban cayendo rebeldes por sus mejillas, intentaba de llevar su mente a otro lugar pero el otro rubio de ojos violetas lo traía de vuelta mordiendo su cuello de manera salvaje, cuyas cicatrices seguro quedarían por gran tiempo.

Un hilo de sangre caía por su nariz, resultado de un golpe que el ruso le había asestado cuando había intentado levantarse, el golpe lo había aturdido ya que le había pegado en toda la cara. El hilo de sangre ya había manchado la pulcra sabana blanca que el ojiverde acostumbraba utilizar en su cama, esa se unía a las demás manchas que venían de golpes y mordidas que el ruso le seguía inflingiendo.

**"Así son las cosas"** le había dicho al inicio de la agresión mientras lo sujetaba firmemente, lo había sorprendido mientras dormía.

**"Debes entender que todo se paga en esta vida"** decía mientras esbozaba una retorcida sonrisa mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, la ropa del ruso estaba a un costado y la de él mismo estaba hecha ya tirones sobre su cuerpo. En un intento de moverse vino el primer golpe a su estomago que hizo que le sacara el aire y diera oportunidad a Rusia de acomodarse.

Volvió en si cuando Rusia se agacho y le dijo al oído.

**"No me sirve dañar a América físicamente sabiendo que se recuperara, en cambio contigo seguro el dolor será mejor"** dijo aquel despreciable ser antes de que de una sola embestida lo penetrara, al ser sin preparación y de un solo empuje, Arthur no pudo evitar quejarse y morder sus labios para que el sonido no llegara a los oídos del ruso.

Pero ya de eso había pasado mas de una hora, lo que para Inglaterra parecía una eternidad y deseaba que todo terminara, trato de aferrarse a algo pero el sonido de la entrada y salida del miembro de Rusia en su cuerpo le enfermaba, ya que sabia que se debía a que sangraba, podía sentir aquella humedad escurriéndose por sus muslos, por lo menos agradecía que eso le ayudaba a que la fricción no le hiciera tanto daño.

Después de la primera hora se había cansado ya de pedir que lo soltara, le había gritado, le había pegado pero aun así el ruso seguía en lo suyo sin importarle nada lo que sintiera el cuerpo que tenia debajo de él. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de éste temblaba indicándole como lo llenaba en cada momento con su simiente.

El ruso jadeaba de satisfacción mientras que el Arthur se quejaba, hasta que sucedió lo que el ingles temía, un golpe dentro de él lo hizo abrir sus ojos, un placer que no quería sentir, se removió desesperado cuando sintió el miembro del otro llegar hasta lo profundo de su ser y tocar su próstata, sin poder evitarlo su interior se estrecho ante el intruso sacando sonoros gemidos de placer de parte de Rusia que arremetía con más fuerza.

Inglaterra no puedo evitarlo y sus gemidos salieron contra su voluntad y se confundieron junto con los de Iván. Inglaterra empezó a gritarle ofensas hasta que más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y le amenazo que lo maldeciría con su magia, que lo torturaría como había hecho hace siglos a los insolentes en la época donde era pirata.

**"Se que no quieres eso, te imaginas que te deje con tu amigo pidiendo más"** decía el Ruso apuntando al miembro del ojiverde, el cual ya se encontraba erecto y se levantaba dolorosamente para este.

**"Te maldigo infeliz"** le decía a mientras e mordía los labios para no gemir y su miraba empezaba a nublarse, sin poder evitarlo el propio cuerpo del ingles empezó a moverse unísono junto con el del ruso, ya no había escapatoria eran uno, había quedado manchado por este infeliz para siempre.

Por un momento vio su mirada se nublo y vio al rubio que fue como un hermano menor para él y que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, vio sus ojos mirándole con amor, vio sus labios diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.

Vio como había sido aquella vez donde torpemente se habían besado sin saber cómo interpretarlo, también veía como habían caído una noche en una de las habitaciones de la casa del menor, donde torpemente se habían desvestido y tocado sin llegar a más, el rostro del ingles estaba sonrojado mientras que sentía la mano la mano de Alfred tocando su entrepierna, acariciándola de arriba a abajo y apretando suavemente la punta, todo lo hacía mientras lo veía a los ojos como buscando la aprobación éste si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Se vio a él mismo en otra ocasión como habían quedado los dos juntos después de una reunión en el salón de juntas. Disimuladamente habían esperado a que todos se fueran, en aquella ocasión se había agachado entre las piernas de América y con sutileza había bajado el cierre de su pantalón y sacado el miembro de este, primero utilizo su lengua y lamió la punta que le saco suspiros al rubio americano, luego fue moviendo su lengua por toda la extensión de su miembro, detallándolo sabiendo que las venitas latían por la sangre que por esta fluida, toco son su mano la base y acaricio suavemente esos músculos mientras que sentía como la mano de América se posaba suavemente en su cabello incitándolo a continuar.

Se vio a si mismo introduciendo aquel pedazo en su boca y succionándole lo más fuerte posible, el americano embestía la boca de este mientras que alcanzaba mayor longitud, el ingles se limitaba a arquearse para llevarlo lo mas posible dentro de su boca y llegando casi garganta mientras seguía moviendo su lengua acariciándolo. El sabor del presemen inundaba su paladar a los momentos mientras que gemía y este seguía moviendo sus caderas mientras seguía embistiendo la boca del mayor, al final el ojiazul se había corrido y el otro no había dejado caer ni una gota mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

Por último se vio a el mismo sentándose en el miembro de América, lentamente penetrándose con el miembro de su amado mientras se sostenía con el pecho de este, y a la vez que este le ayudaba a bajar con cuidado, los dos están sin ropa alguna admirándose con un leve rubor, Inglaterra había tomado los lentes de América y se los había puesto para seducir a Alfred. No faltaron unas palabras sucias que Arthur le dedicaba a la increíble sensación que sentía en estos momentos excitando se esa manera a Alfred.

El ojiazul aguantaba la respiración mientras su miembro era atrapado entre la entrada del ingles y empezó a moverse apenas tuvo la aprobación de Arthur, primero fue lento y suave pero luego rápido y fuerte mientras que con sus manos tocaba el pecho del rubio mayor, sus gemidos se mezclaban y estaba llegando a la cúspide del placer, Alfred había tomado su miembro y lo movía al ritmo de cada embestida, el ingles lleno de placer se movía como si danzara encima del pene de Alfred.

**"Que bien se siente…Alfred…se siente duro y delicioso**" decía mientras jadeaba por el deseo.

**"Vamos Alfred mas duro cogeme, que quiero sentir tu pene en lo mas profundo de mi"** mientras se agachaba para besarlo y gemir desesperadamente.

"**Arthur"** jadeo el rubio de ojos azules mientras sujetaba con sus manos la cadera de este ensartándose mas **"¿Quieres que te lo haga mas duro? Ábrete bien, que la sentirás toda"** le dijo mientras le seguía el juego.

**"Si mas por favor…cogeme mas fuerte, métemela mas duro, mira que estoy bien estrecho y te gustara"** decía mientras lo veía suplicante.

América había reído ya que sabia que a veces Arhtur se le iban las palabras, pero en esta ocasión era excitante, con rapidez lo tumbo en la cama y lo obligo arquearse mientras que él, de rodillas volvía entrar en mayor para empezar las embestidas de nuevo a la vez que tomaba su miembro del ingles y empezaba a masajearlo.

**"Que rico, vamos dame tu leche"** decía Arthur mientras que jadeaba y un hilo de saliva bajaba por sus labios mientras que Alfred aceleraba la velocidad a la vez que sentía como la estrechez de aumentaba contra su miembro mandando ondas de placer.

Sin poder mas exploto dentro del ojiverde a la vez que este lo hacia en su mano, el tibio semen era depositado en el interior del mas pequeño, este por la excitación se salía y caía por los muslos del otro cuantiosamente, cuanto había amado aquella vez que habían hecho el amor de manera salvaje.

Que tiempos aquellos…aunque le parecía ayer…ahora el ingles estaba siendo poseído por otra persona de manera cruel, pero el solo podía evocar a su amado Alfred.

**"Alfred sii..siii dame mas" **había dicho presa del placer y estando perdido en sus pensamientos

El ruso que había visto que el ingles estaba ido, cambio su expresión al escucharlo mencionar aquel nombre, lo veía con una expresión perturbadora y una sonrisa fría, lo agarro de los hombros fuertemente provocándole daño.

**"Tu amante no está aquí, el que te está cogiendo soy yo"** dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía su caderas para penetrarlo mas fuertemente. El ingles volvía su mirada vacía hacia él y sonreía mientras su cabeza caída de lado y murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

El ruso solo podía concentrarse ahora en mover sus caderas deliciosamente mientras que utilizaba al otro a su antojo, excitándose al imaginarse de lo que haría el yanki al ver como había quedado Inglaterra, este empezaba a jadear mientras empezaba a moverse mas fuerte, de pronto el agresor salió de el mientras lo colocaba de lado y lo penetraba de nuevo desde ese ángulo. El ruido de la cama al moverse con brusquedad junto al que sonaba al chocar a la pared era excitante para este, y más ahora que el ingles se había apoyado en sus codos gemía según él como perro en celo. Cuando se sintió llegar de esa manera busco el miembro del ingles y lo empezó a mover unísono con el.

**"Eres uno conmigo"** dijo con la voz ronca por el placer que experimentaban.

Y lo único que recibió con respuesta fue **"Vete a la mierda"**

El ruso cayo sobre el cuerpo del menor mientras que este respiraba rápidamente con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del cuarto mientras con hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

El ruso solo lo jalo y atrajo hacia si mientras que sonreía, su venganza fue llevaba de manera deliciosa, ya quería ver la cara de América cuando viera como había quedado el ingles, sabia que lo venia ver cada mañana. Se durmió pensando en eso pero por dentro sentía como que un sentimiento extraño había nacido pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Al día siguiente a Rusia nunca se le olvidaría la cara de Alfred al abrir la alcoba y encontrarse a un Arthur con la mirada perdida en su regazo, su cara paso por diferentes expresiones mientras que solo sintió el golpe en su rostro para luego sentir como le arrebataban de sus brazos a su victima.

Escucho como lo maldecían y juraban que esta la pagaría, luego solo silencio y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

En cambio Rusia sonreía había llevado a cabo su plan y lastimado a ese estupido donde mas le dolía, pero porque sentía que algo no calzaba en sus planes.

Pasaron los días y espero las represalias de América o Inglaterra o algún amigo de esos, espero que China le viniera a reclamar la atrocidad que había hecho, pero nada ocurrió. Parecía que no habían contado nada y no supo interpretarlo.

Los días pasaron como los meses, Alfred y Arthur no aparecían mucho en público, en los concilio en vez de América su hermano Canadá lo representaba, en caso de Arthur, Scotland lo sustituía o hasta en unas ocasiones Peter, los cuales intercambiaban miradas y veían al rubio ojivioleta como si quisieran aguantar alguna frustración. Ellos lo sabían pero algo les detenía.

Por dentro Rusia empezó a pensar en Inglaterra y en cada una de sus maneras de ser, su sonrisa y se turbo, no era posible que se estuviera enamorando de ese rubio insolente, primero porque el solo había sido una herramienta para sus planes y ya no le importaba en lo mínimo, y segundo porque tenia a China, su amada China, aunque no conociese el verdadero sentimiento llamado amor, lo mas parecido era lo que sentía por el pelilargo, eso creía mientras sujetaba la mano del mencionado y le sonría como siempre lo hacía.

Pasaron mas meses y un día Arthur apareció en el concilio, su sonrisa era algo que Rusia no había estaba preparado. Se veía más hermoso, parecía más estilizado y algo en su manera de mirar había cambiado.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver aun América sonriendo felizmente viendo con amor a Inglaterra, tomándolo de la cintura, mientras que con el otro brazo cargaba a una pequeña niña.

Tenia el cabello rubio, y le caían en unos pequeño rizos que le caían en el contorno del rostro dándole la imagen de un ángel, era como ver en vivo a Ricitos de oro. La niña se volteo y miro a todos en e lugar y sonrió dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color violenta que se perdían un poco con el color dorado.

**"Les presento a Cambridge" **dijo Inglaterra con una gran sonrisa mientras la mostraba a todos **"Lamento haber desaparecido, pero ocupaba tranquilidad para tener a mi hija, así que hoy se las presento" **

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras que el rubio solo reía y América le robaba un beso apasionado haciendo reír a la pequeña entre ellos. Lo demás países no podían creer que ya fueran padres estos dos pero eso explicaba las desapariciones.

A los momentos todos los llenaron de felicitaciones y armaron un ambiente de alegria, diciéndole que sin duda era una linda damita, aunque no sobro un reclamo de alguno por ocultar el hecho, todos estaban contentos por ellos, los felicitaron y de inmediato le hicieron llegar a la pequeña princesa lindos presentes. Cada uno le regaló cosas hermosas que simbolizaban su país, como rosas, muñecas, peluches, un pequeño piano y entre más.

Rusia se quedaba viendo desde una esquina presintiendo algo, una terrible verdad que lo estaba carcomiendo. Pero que cuyos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de la princesita que entre los brazos de América le decía "**_Papa Papa", _**a la vez que alzaba sus bracitos hacia Inglaterra y decía "**_Papi Papi" _**su pronunciación era excelente y ría como un ángel.

**_"Papa …Papa…Papi"_**

Esas palabras resonaban en su ser y por dentro su corazón empezó a latir.

Inglaterra se disculpo mientras tomaba a Cambridge y la llevo al tocador, oportunidad que Rusia aprovecho para seguirlo y que cuya acción fue percibida por América que solo sonrió con satisfacción.

"**Arthur"** dijo mientras ser acercaba al mencionado y no dejaba de ver a la mujercita que traía en brazos, le recordaba un poco a Ucrania en la forma de la cara cuando era pequeña pero aun así era ver a Arthur en la expresión de su rostro.

Y se fijo de nuevo en el color de sus ojos, era el mismo que veía cada mañana cuando se miraba en el espejo.

**"Esa niña"** dijo por fin.

Arthur lo miro inocentemente y luego sonrió con odio **"es mi hija**" dijo mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento.

**"Te dije que me vengaría"** dijo mientras sonreía y "**esta pequeña fue concebida mientras me violabas y aunque fue concebida con dolor, la ame desde que supe que la esperaba"** lo decía mientras abraza a su hija y la arrullaba.

**"Mi venganza es que tu hija le diga papá a América y para mi es más que suficiente"** digo el Ingles mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba junto su ahora esposo, él que lo había apoyado y consolado, él que se lo había llevando donde Sealand y le había traído a alguien para que los casara. Ahora regresaba para ser una familia de verdad, sus hermanos y Canadá había respectado su decisión de no intervenir ya que Inglaterra no quería que Cambridge viera guerras o conflictos.

Alfred lo esperaba al final del pasillo con los brazos abiertos, beso a su esposo y a su hija, diciéndole a la última que esperaba que no viera cosas raras o mágicas como su padre, mientras que el ojiverde le jalaba de la mejilla preguntándole que quería decir con eso.

Rusia los vio partir mientras que solo retrocedía y se maldecía por dentro, por primera vez en muchos siglos mostró una mueca de enojo y ira.


End file.
